When Sand meets the Shadow
by KanashiminoKurimuzonshadou
Summary: Hitori is ANBU captain at age 13. She's scarred for life. What happens when her mission is to act like a Genin, be in team 7 and go through the chunin Exams as a spy. Will she find love on the way? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**As you may know I said I was going to rewrite some of my stories well I'm starting off with this one and making my way. I will try to post two chapters every time I get on my computer Got that. Now this used to be 'The Shadow in the Sand' but now this is called when When Sand meets The Shadow.' I dropped the other characters and just made it Hitori. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Hitori Itami, Yamigakure, and my own Akakage name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_A small girl with crimson hair and eyes to match ran in the forest of Konohagakure. Her tears stained her face as she ran down the pathway covered in blood, her own and others. When she reached the gate she fell to her knees and sobbed. The guards picked the tramatized girl up. "We need to get her to the hospital, she's lost alot of blood." One guard yelled. _

_The girl's vision was blurry as she said, "Don't let the monsters get me, they want me dead." And she passed out. For two months she sat in a hospital bed in a coma. When she awoke she was scared. She didn't know where she was. She looked to the door when someone opened it. In walked the one and only Itachi Uchiha. "Hitori-chan do you remember me? I'm your cousin Itachi Uchiha." He said. She nodded. "Sasu-kun? Where's Sasu-kun, Tachi-san?" she asked._

_Itachi smiled. "He's right outside. I'll go get him." He told her. As soon as he left he came back with Sasuke who ran to her. "Tori-chan!" he said with tears. "You didn't talk to me and you wouldn't wake up for...two months! He exclaimed. Hitori remembered what happened two months ago and started cring. "No mommy no!" she yelled. Itachi rushed to her and hugged her. "Shh...tell me what happened Hitori-chan." He asked but Hitori shook her head. "To much pain don't want to remember." she mumbled. This scared Itachi._

_"Please Hitori-chan." He begged. Hitori looked at him emotionless. "My daddy killed mommy and Honoo-nee in front of me then the clan and then tried to kill me." she said dead and void of emotion. "H-he did things t-to me before he tried to kill me but, I c-couldn't control it." she sobbed into her hands. "I-I feel like a m-monster." she sobbed more. Itachi knew that Hitori was scarred for life. _

_He noticed her hair now covered her right eye. He moved the hair to find a scar and on her eye he pupil was now the kanji for 'hate'. "Don't worry Hitori, I'll take care off you." He said. Hitori looked up. "You will, even with cousin Neji and Hina!" she said. Itachi nodded and Sasuke cheered. "Yay Tori-chan is going to live with us!" Hitori laughed. But she knew that life would turn on her._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm back again and will now give you guys my first chapter of 'When Sand meets the Shadow.' I hope you like this story and I hope to get reviews soon, btw I take all kinds of reviews so throw them at me and I'll use them well. Ok enough of me blabbing on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Hitori Itami, Yamigakure, and Akakage title.**

**Chapter 1**

The ANBU captain known as Akuma sighed as she lept from building to building unnoticed. The Hogake had asked her to come to discuss her new mission. She thought it wouldn't be any different from the ones she had done before. She landed gracefully on top of the Hokage monument before doing a handsign and appearing before the Hokage. "Lord Hokage you have summoned me." she said emoionlessly bowing. The Hokage waved at her to rise.

"Akuma you may remove your mask and take a seat." He ordered. Akuma removed her mask to reveal a young girl no older than 13. She had long, flowing red hair held into a high ponytail, with bangs that covered her right eye. Her visible eye was red and pupil-less. She was pale and wore and emotionless face. "Lord Hokage what is my mission?" she asked, her voice void of all emotion what-so-ever. The Hokage shivered at the voice.

"Your mission is an A-rank, but might become S-rank." He started. "You will become a Genin, the perfect spy, for the upcoming Chunnin Exams. You will be on Team Seven with Special Jonin Kakashi, and your teammates shall be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanuro, and Naruto Uzumaki." He finished. Hitori narrowed her eye. "Do I go as myself?" she asked. He nodded. Hitori sighed. "This is for a month right?" she asked. Once again the Hokage nodded.

Hitori thought this through. "I need to tell Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji or they will be suspitious if I turn up out of the blue saying "I'm a Genin now!"." She said. The Hokage sighed. "Very well Hitori I understand what you must do now you are dissmissed." he ordered. Hitori put back on her mask becoming Akuma again. "Hai!" she said and dissappeared. She made her way home and removed her ANBU clothing and pressumed to put her hair into a low braid before leaving to the Hyuga compound.

As she was walking she was ran into by a running Naruto. "H-huh?" she said before looking at Naruto. '_So this is the Uzumaki Naruto, the host of the Nine-tails, hmm.' _She though as Naruto apologized. "Oh by the way who are you?" he asked. Hitori decied to leave a good impression on her new teammate, so she smiled and said. "My name is Hitori Itami, I just moved here from Yamigakure as a new Genin." she lied brightly.

Naruto beamed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Hitori-chan! Hope you get on my squad!" he said rather loudly before taking off who knows where. Hitori sighed and dusted off her clothes before continuing on her way to the Hyuga compound. Whe she knocked on the door she was greeted by Hanibi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister that thought Hitori was a Genin. "Tori-chan what brings you to the Hyuga compound." She asked happily.

"I've come to talk to Neji-nee-san and Hinata-nee-chan conserning the upcoming Chunnin Exams Hani-chan." she said. Hanibi huffed. "Fine but you better be ready to spar." She said cockly. "Oh Hani-chan if I can beat Neji-nee then I can kick your little butt too." I said. She laughed. "Ok whatever see you Tori-chan." and with that Hanibi was off. Hitori walked into the gardens to find Neji. "Neji-nee-san, it's been awhile." she said. He turned and smiled very softly but Hitori saw it.

"Yes it has, what brings you her Tori-nee-chan?" he asked. Hitori sighed. "I'm going to become a spy for the Chunnin Exams, I needed you Hinata and Sasuke to know because you'd be very suspisious if I walked in there going. "I'm a Genin now!" She told him. He laughed at the end part making Hitori smile softly but no one saw. "I will tell Hinata-sama." he said a little angry. "Came down Neji you know how she is." Hitori said.

Yes, Hitori knew how Neji hated the main branch of the family because of what happened to his father. He poured his hatered out on Hinata but Hitori was sick off it. Hinata was shy and nice, too nice to be a ninja some would say, but she knew Hinata had potential but her uncle was to stupid to realize it and focused on hurting Hinata verbally and praising Hanibi's skills. She planned to train Hinata for the Chunnin Exams and help her win Naruto's heart.

She also planned to kick Sasuke's fangirls asses. She hated them and planned to teach them a lesson on how you can't be a ninja if you let crushes get in the way. It causes pain and jealousy. Hitori finished up at the Hyuga compound and decied to go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. She walked in to find Naruto with a pile of bowls next to him and still eating. She stared for a minute before shaking her head and sitting next to him. Soon Ichiraku Ayame walked up. "Hello my nam is Ayame, what can I get you?" she asked Hitori.

Hitori looked at her and smiled. "Hi can I have spicy pork ramen please?" She ordered. Ayame smiled and nodded. "Your order will come soon." she said before dissappearing into the back to talk with her father Ichiraku Teuchi. Naruto finally noticed Hitori and finished his bowl before speaking. "Hi Hitori, Dattebayo!" he said loudly. Hitori rubbed her left ear before speaking. "Hi Naruto, I thought I'd try some of the ramen bars here and this one caught my eye." She lied.

"YOU'VE NEVER TRIED ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed causeing people to look at the bar. Hitori rubbed her left ear. "One please stop yelling Naruto-san, and two yes." She whined from the pain in her ear. "Sorry Hitori-chan, so you excited about tomorrow?" he asked. Hitori nodded. She wanted to teach Sasuke fangirls a lesson. "I have a cousin would girls always stake him and he gets very annoyed from it so I'm going to teach them a lesson." she told Naruto.

"Well who's your cousin Hitori-chan?" he asked. Naruto only knew one person with fangirls like that. "Ah his name is Sasuke and he's been complaining about them to me since I got here, just to annoy the girls I'm going to sit next to him." She said snickering. "I bet they'll go balistick seeing the new girl sit next to "their Sasuke". " She said making Naruto laugh. "You're so right about that Hitori-chan. You know you are nothing like Sasuke." he told her.

She raised a brow. "We'll I don't think I ever was, I mean there was accually a time were I saw Sasuke happy but that was years ago when we were like 5." she said waving. Hitori personally liked Naruto, one because you can have intersting conversations with him and two because he felt pain. "Hey it's getting late so I need visit Sasuke before heading home." she said stretching. She had already finished her ramen and paid for it.

"Hey Hitori do you have parents?" Naruto asked. Hitori visibly stiffened making Naruto wave it off. "Um...sorry if I struck a nerve wasn't trying to." he said with a sweatdrop. Hitori waved. "Naw it's good, I don't have parents, that's why I moved, they died last month so I was sent here." she lied part way. True Hitori's parents were dead but she ran away from Yamigakure at a young age and was tramatized. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, oh and you just got to met my cousin Hinata, I think she likes you." Hitori added before leaving a blushing confused Naruto.

Hitori made her way to Sasuke's apartment and knocked. She heard a 'hn' and the door opened to reveal a emo...tionless face before it changed into a happier one. "Hitori come in." Sasuke said a little bit happy. Hitori smiled and walked in. She removed her shoes and took a seat. She always found it funny how Sasuke could affored these nice apartments. "So Tori...what brings you to my oh so humble abroad." Sasuke asked.

Hitori laughed lightly. "Funny Sasu, well as you know I am the ANBU captain." "Don't remind me." Sasuke joked rolling his eyes. Hitori chuckled. "Well I have a new mission, you see I need to become a Genin or pretend to be one for the Chunnin Exams next month." She told him. His eye narrowed. "What's going on?" he asked. "Well when I traced throught the Sarutobi-sama's words, I think it what he is tring to say is that we have a spy so he needs a spy to spy on the spy." She told him.

"That's way to many uses of spy in one sentence I swear." she mumbled making Sasuke chuckle. "But I do see the logic in his words." she said. Sasuke shook his head. "You are way to smart for your own good." he told her making her grin. "Well I do know things I shouldn't know and I can't forget them because I have a photographic memory, it's a gift and." she paused to shiver at her bad memories. "a curse." she said after the pause. Sasuke only nodded.

"Oh I had a very interesting conversation with Naruto today at Ramen Ichiraku." Hitori said outloud making Sasuke scowl. "He talks to much." he said grimly. "Oh hush you wouldn't understand." she snapped. Sasuke nodded. He knew he would never understand a Jinchuriki like a Jinchuriki would. He's seen what the villagers done to Naruto but really never helped him. "Well I plan to help Naruto realize who he trully is." Hitori said proudly. Sasuke raise a brow. "And that is?" he asked. "Something that only an ANBU should know." she said with a smirk at his scowl.

"Sorry I must obey the law Sasuke but I will tell you later or you will find out." she said with a shrug. She then stood and streched. "Well cuz, I need to get home and rest for tomorrow if I can sleep tonight." she said. Sasuke frowned. Recently Hitori started getting nightmares and refused to sleep fearing them. He never seen Hitori so scared so scarred when he first witnessed her nightmares last week when he stayed over. She was so weak when it came to her past.

Sasuke stood. "No stay here." he ordered. "I need clothes dumb dumb." she said walking to the door. "You left spares here." he said with a smirk. Hitori sweatdropped. "Ok fine." she huffed out giving up. She then yawned. Sasuke walking into his room and laid down. Hitori made her way to the spare bed he had next to his and laid down as well. "Goodnight Sasu~" she said before drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Tori-nee-cha~" Sasuke tried to say before sleep overwelmed him as well.

**Ok did you like my Chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Review so I can find out! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one. Hitori is emotionless around the Hokage but on her own she loves to leave a good impresion and is happy more carefree. Well anyhow lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Hitori, Yamigakure, and the Akakage title.**

**Chapter 2**

Hitori was happy to wake from a night without nightmares and sighed happilly. She got up quietly and made her way to the bathroom with some clothes to get changed into. She took herself a shower and got dressed. Her outfit was a kimono like top with a red scarf below the breast to hold the shirt up. She wore some shorts and black ninja boots. Her arms were bandaged and black fingerless gloves were on her hands. She walked out to find Sasuke waiting for her. "Finished?" he asked. She nodded.

Took you long enough." he said. Hitori rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. How childish of you ANBU captain." Sasuke joked. "Hey I'm still a kid." She said with a shrug making Sasuke chuckle. "I you need me I'll be in your kitchen making us some breakfast, as packing some lunch." she yelled as she left the room. She made her way into the kitchen and started making pancakes shaped like kunai's and shurriken. She laughed at her pancakes as she set them on the plates.

She poured two cups of OJ and then started making Onigiri rolls. She placed juices in there bento box along with the Onigiri rolls and pocky. She placed them on the counter before putting butter and syrup on the table and eating. Sasuke finally emerged from his oh so lovely room and sat down to eat. "Thank you for the food and entertainment." He said making Hitori snicker because she knew he was laughing mentally at the pancake shapes.

She drank her OJ and sighed happilly. "So I'm going to torture your fangirls today while Naruto laughs at a distance." she said making him shake his head. "Better not provoke them they might use...that word." He said making Hitori frown. The word Hitori hated being called, besides weak was freak. She hated it. It was the very word he father called her before...he raped her. "Then they will get a mouthfull." Hitori said calmly. Sasuke smirked. Oh he wanted to see his fangirls suffer, by the wrath of his cousin.

After finishing their wonderful breakfast they grabbed their bento boxes and made their way to Konoha's Ninja Achedemy were they would be sorted into teams with a Jonin instructor. "So who's are instructor going to be Hitori?" Sasuke asked. "His name is Kakashi Hatake." She said. "Let me see, I know he's a special case, special Jonin, I taught him too." she said. "Wow. He knows you?" Sasuke asked. Hitori smiled. "Yes and no." she said. "He knows me as Akuma the Demon of Konoha." she told him.

Sasuke sighed. She gained that title because of her other half. When Hitori wasn't in ANBU mode she was a happy girl with things that she shouldn't have known. But then she changes into a mercyless killer that is void of all emotion and doesn't hesitate to do so. They callled her the Demon of Konoha from many different villages and she's even in the bingo book. What's feared most is her sword she calls 'Hellraiser" that can cut you in half with one swing but it's huge and harder to control.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of ever becoming a missing-nin and being hunted after Hitori. She did her jobs well, heck she even had to murder her own father so she could live. He looked at the Hitori he saw now and wished she'd never leave. He loved Hitori, in a family way, with all his heart and couldn't bare to see what happens if he were to lose her. Hitori noticed Sasuke in deep thought but ignored it and made her way inside the achedemy. She sat next to Sasuke and got glares from girls.

Soon she saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka burst in the room panting. '_Ah the biggest Sasuke fangirls alive and one of them has to be on my team how sad.' _Hitori thought as they fought over who would sit next to Sasuke but failed to notice Hitori sitting next to her. "Hey who is she and why is she sitting next to Sasuke?" one girl said pointing at Hitori making the other girls turn. Ino and Sakura were outraged. "How dare you sit next to MY Sasuke-kun!" they yelled at her but Hitori ignored them.

"Hey freak." Ino started making Hitori tense. "Get away from my Sasuke-kun or else." she seethed. Hitori started to chuckle darkly and Sasuke shook his head. "And it starts." he mumbled to himself. "One how in the hell is Sasuke yours? I mean you've only made yourself an annoyance to him. Second Never call me freak, it's bad juju or tabboo when you do, and third I can sit next to Sasuke if I want because he is MY cousin so back off with your stupidity and learn to act like a real ninja." Hitori huffed out.

Naruto happened to be sitting next to Hitori and was absolutly terrified. '_Wow...she must really hate that word.' _He thought. Hitori looked at him. "Don't be afraid I don't mean harm to you, you're my friend Naru-san." she said making him smile. "Now you need to meet my cousin Hina-chan." she said grabbing him and taking him to Hinata. Hitori caught Hinata daydreaming. "Hina-nee-chan?" she asked waving a hand to get Hinata's attention. Hinata snapped out of it and looked at Hitori who was holding her crush Naruto. "Oh H-hi Tori-nee-chan, and N-naruto-kun." she said blushing.

Naruto smiled and sat next to her. "So heh I heard you like me is this true Hinata-chan?" he asked with a grin. Hinata turned as red as a tomato and nearly fainted. Hitori chuckled and walked away. She resumed to wait in her seat untill Sakura walked up. "Um I'm sorry about earlier with the Sasuke thing." she said nervously. Hitori patted the seat next to her. "I kinda see the logic in your words." She said making Hitori nod. "You want us to stop crushing like little girls and become ninja." she said. Hitori smile. "Yes and no." she said confusing Sakura.

"I want you to reduce the crush from afar, make your self independent before going fangirl crazy. You are still a little girl, but you shouldn't go crazy over one guy." Hitori said. Sasuke 'Hned' with her words. "Now I think you and Ino used to be friends but because of a boy." she paused to look at Sasuke who looked rather fustrated with her look. "You decided that you would be rivals instead of besties." Hitori concluded. Sakura looked at her, gaping at the words, that were all true, pouring out her mouth.

Sakura nodded. "That was all true. I think I shouldn't have done that." she said sadly. "You lost a friend, by your choice, over a boy." Hitori said looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, and was noticed because he glared at her making her giggle. "Do you really want to be dependent of people all your life?" Hitori asked. Sakura shook her head. "Why are you so wise?" She finally asked Hitori. "Oh, I'm a genius, to smart for my own good." Hitori said rubbing her head.

Sasuke chuckled at this. Hitori felt like they were being watched and looked up without Sasuke and Sakura noticing. She made a face before looking back at Sakura and smiling. The Hokage sighed. "Wow she felt us watching her." he said. "You were right when you said she was powerfull." Kurenai said. Asuma just nodded. Kakashi was just staring at the girl. "So that's the all mightly Akuma that taught me, Hatake Kakashi." he said. The Hokage nodded and the Jonin's watched as Kakashi walked to a corner to sulk. "I've been outdone by a girl who's only 13." he mumbled making the room sweatdrop.

Hitori sneezed and glared up. '_Who the hell was talking about me?' _She thought before Iruka came in and seperated the teams and let them go to lunch. Luch was not exciting but she liked the fact that Naruto had given Hinata a chance and taken it. Hinata was talking alittle more to him. Smiling she finished her bento box and walked back to the classroom to be stopped by the one and only Ino Yamanaka. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me off like that in front of the class!" she hissed.

"Someone who has not one fear you know off so move out of my way and come fight me when you are a real ninja." Hitori snapped back making Ino pale slightly before walking away grumbling something about making Hitori pay the price. Hitori shook her head and walked into the class. She saw the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara sleeping on his desk. She snickered and made her way hers before she sat down and pulled out a notebook. She wrote:

_**I've meet new people and made a new enemy I think. I don't like that and I'm hoping this gives me a chance to start over. I know alot about the people of Konoha but never got to meet them in person. I hope the nightmares stop like they did last night. How I miss my cousin Itachi, how he left Sasuke to avenge his clan. **_

_** Itachi Uchiha, he's now and Akatsuki member, Akatsuki meaning Red Moon...I believe. I hope he won't do anything rash but I'm no fool, I know of the Akatsuki's abitions. They want the Biju that lie in the Jinchuriki. The fools. They tailed beast are locked away for a reason. They don't know what power they will be messing with. They would need an Itami to control the beast that the other beasts created.**_

__She put it away when she heard people start to come in. One by one teams left only to leave team Kakashi alone for two hours. Sighing Hitori glared at the door as soon as it opened. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi stared at Hitori who got the hidden message and smirked mouthing. "Oh what fun Kakashi." making him shiver. "Well lets all go to the roof." Kakashi decied to asked about themselves and soon it came to me.

"Well my name is Hitori Itami, I have many intrests and dislikes. I hate no one in peticular and who I like Is none of your consern." She said. "My goal I will tell you, is to become the greatest Akakage to ever live." she said. The team looked at her shocked. "What?" she asked and they just shook their heads. But mentally Hitori smirked because she was smarter than she looked. "Well tomorrow you will have a test. I suggest you not eat and wake up early." Kakashi told them before leaving.

Hitori sighed and looked at her team. "I suggest you eat and sleep, if you've seen how late he was today I do not dought he will be late tomorrow." she said, and with that she and Sasuke walked home.

**Ok this chapter is finished. Likeed it? Hated it? You tell me through a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok I am since I got nice reviews I will work on four chapters for this story. So here is the next chapter. I hope my readers enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Hitori Itami, Yamigakure, and the Akakage title.**

**Chapter 3**

Hitori was not a happy camper the next say and her team noticed it. They were waiting for Kakashi when she showed up with an emotionless expression. This expression desturbed the whole team. Sasuke decided to get to the bottom of this.(**Look at Sasuke being a good person XD**) He grabbed Hitori and pulled her away. "Hitori talk to me, what happened." he asked worried. Hitori's red eyes looked at him and she shook. "I had another nightmare and a blackout Sasuke." she mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did anyone get hurt?" he asked. Last time Hitori had a blackout she was five and mentaly, as well as physically, hurt many Uchiha clan members. Hitori shook her head. "No I damaged my apartment up and they kicked me out." she told him with a depressed look. "I found a new place but I'm...afraid it might happen again." she told him. Sasuke sighed. "That's it your moving in with me." He said. Hitori blinked. "R-really?" She studdered.

Sighing Sasuke nodded. Hitori smiled softly but Sasuke caught it. Sighing Sasuke grabbed Hitori oce again and dragged her back to their team. "Hey guys sorry for the creepy expression earlier, but I'm back again." she said with a small wave. She nearly screamed when both Naruto and Sakura glomped her unexpectedly. "Holy Shiz don't ever do that again." she yelled flustered making the hold team laugh, and soon she joined in as well. "Sorry I'm late I got lost." Kakashi said. Hitori looked at him. "Oh and let me gues the road is called life, I think I've heard that excuse way to many times." she said hinting something to Kakashi making him sweatdrop.

"Anyway let's get on with the test." He said. But Naruto, decieding to be a dumbass in Hitori's opinion ran at Kakashi before he even said go. So when Kakashi disappeared Hitori facepalmed and groaned. "Naruto that was some brave ass stuff you pulled there but it was dumb as hell." she told him shakin her head. Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry." He said rubbing his head sheepishly while chuckling. Hitori turned to Sasuke who nodded and pulled Sakura into the forest. She smirked remembering what she told Sasuke yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

___Hitori and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha when Hitori spoke up. "Ok so tomorrow is the real test to determine if you are truly Genin worthy." she said. Thus saying thhis Hitori caught Sasuke's attention faster than you can say his head looked like a ducks ass. Any way Sasuke nodded. "It will be a test on team work, if you can't work together as a team then you will not become a Genin and you will be sent, back to the achedemy." She told him._

_ This information accually started for Sasuke and for once he was scared. "Do not worry, I have a plan." she re-ashurred him. He looked at her in content showing he was all ears. "Ok first of all knowing Naruto he'll do something stupid, and Kakashi will dissapear somehow." she said. "How do you know these things again?" Sasuke asked with a passive look. Hitori stopped walking altogether and looked at him. "Have you not forgoten that I am a high ranking ninja?" she asked. It hit Sasuke and he 'Oh'd' making Hitori shake her head. "Sometimes I make the things that seem impossible, possible Sasuke." she told him making him nod._

_ "Any way you will take Sakura into the forest-" but stopped when Sasuke groaned. "I'm sorry but you have to, plus!" She started. "She is now into someone else." she said. "She uses you as bait for her true crush." Hitori stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Of course at first Sakura was just a love stricken fan-girl that admired Sasuke, but she found out that Sakura was just using Sasuke to make the one she liked jealous. She planned to get Sakura's crush to like her, but at the moment she was working on her first plan._

_ Sasuke looked utterly shocked but happy that atleast he lost a fan-girl. "Anyway you will tell Sakura what the whole thing is about." she said. "I will knock some sense into Naruto of course." She said making Sasuke snicker. "But the key to this whole thing is to work as a team." she said very seriously._

_**End Of Flashback**_

__Hitori then looked at Naruto and hit him upside the head. "Pull yourself together!" she yelled. She smirked when she heard Sasuke snicker. "W-what do you mean Hitori-chan?" he said holding his head. She the presummed to explain things to him.

**Sasuke's Pov**

After I explained things to Sakura she nodded and left for a hiding place. I then looked to where Hitori was and covered my mouth when she hit Naruto upside his head. "Pull yourself together!" she yelled at him making me snicker, it became even more funny when Naruto became confused. "W-what do you mean Hitori-chan?" he asked her holding his head. Oh, what sweet joy I had just experienced from Hitori. She is a god, if only she'll help me with Itachi.

**Author's Pov**

Hitori now had a menally changed Naruto and now she had to let him work on training physically, and some more on mentally. "This doesn't mean you don't act the same." she said to a thinking Naruto. (**OMG Naruto thinking, Hitori has to be a god now! XD**) Naruto smiled and nodded. "Oh, on Naruto?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yes?" he answered. "Don't shout out your jutsus give the ememy the element of surprize." she said. It was very shocking to both Naruto and others how smart Hitori was, even the Hokage was outmatched by Hitori's mind.

Kakashi paled from where he was hidden and Hitori knew in his mind he was screaming, '_Aw shit.' _Hitori then looked to Naruto who ran into the woods and preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hitori then dissappeared from Kakashi's line of sight. The everybody jumped for the tree that Kakashi was in. Sasuke then did fire ball jutsu. Kakashi ran out of the tree and away from them before noticing them stop. "Yeah Hitori!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi turned to find Hitori smirking handing out the bells. "Hitori what about you, you need to-" Sakura was cut of when Hitori pulled out a scroll that read lunch. "I was prepared for this, even if I wasn't I still would have." she said shrugging. Naruto glomped Hitori. "Man Hitori-chan! Your awsome!" he yelled. Hitori was trying to push him off. "Can't breath." she gasped out turning slighly blue. Naruto still hadn't noticed and was blabing on about Hitori for a good five minutes. Hitori finally flung him off and gasped turned redish.

"Be glad that it takes alot to kill me!" she shouted. Sasuke was eating his lunch and chuckled. "Don't think you're not introuble mister!" she hissed making him gulp. "Even if you knew that it takes alot to kill me, why didn't you help me." She said with an accusing finger. Sasuke was lost for words and paled. Shaking her head she said, "Be glad you are my cousin." she said making Sasuke let out the breath he didn't think he was holding. Kakashi shook his head, not knowing that his master, Akuma, was the kind and smart Hitori Itami.

"Well I'm happy to say that you all past the test." he said before he saw them look at each other and glomp him. "THANK YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI (Dattebayo!)! They all yelled anf laughed. But deep down in Hitori something she kept a secret stirred and chuckled. "_**But you know anyway Hitori-hime, that all good things for you come to an end." **_It spoke. No one noticed Hitori frown at the voice and shiver. She knew, and hoped it wouldn't end soon.

**Ok so how do you like it, I bet you just want the next chapter bad now. Now that I put something else into the mix. Well tell me if you like it, follow me so that you know, from your email if I added any knew chapters! Please Review and I though in and extra skit for you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the inconveince but I had a bad case of writer's block and had to watch many episode and look around for more inspiration. So I'm back know with my new chapter. I've also decied that it was to much to type the stories of the many oc's in my previous version of this story, so from time to time I with throw in one or two Oc's into the story. I hope you have waited and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will also put this chapter in Hitori's Pov (Point of veiw).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Hitori Itami, the Oc's put in here, the villages that I made up and the Kage titles made by me as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I sighed as my team and I made our way to the Hokage Tower. I knew Sasuke was worried about my current condition as I have not been sleeping lately. I fear that I would have once again another "black out" and end up hurting the ones I care about. Soon as we reached the office Sarutobi spoke. "Well done, Team 7, now we shall discuss and give you your next mission." He told us.

Naruto groaned. "Come on old man, we've been doing these boring missions for a month now, I want something more exciting!" He yelled. I knew that Naruto would eventually do this but I had to agree, D-rank missions were no fun. I saw Iruka stand and before he could say a word I spoke up. "I have to agree with Naruto, but let me refrase what he ment." Iruka sat down.

I cleared my thoat and began. "As you know you put us together on a team for a reason. You wanted us to learn from eachother, so we don't make the same mistakes, and to grow stronger. We train with eachother. Now we have gain potential higher than what D-ranked missions require, Hokage-sama, and I wish to do something higher that such of a mission, I think that the whole team agree's and Kakashi has known of our great progress." I finished.

Lets say that everyone was shocked, even Sarutobi, at my words of wisdom. I realised a long time ago, that I'm smarter than most my age. They just stared at me. "Stop staring at me." I mumbled as my face grew dark. Everyone snapped there head away from me and Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Very well you have convinced me Hitori, I will assign you and your team to escort the Master Bridge Builder back to his home in the Waterfall village." He told me.

I turned to the door hearing movement. "Tazuna come in please." Sarutobi spoke outloud. The door opened to reveal a drunk with the sake bottle included. I sighed. _' Why do I always get the bad ones.' _I thought as the one Sarutobi called Tazuna looked at all of us. "These squirts are ninja, they look like they couldn't hurt a fly." he grunted out. An anger mark appeared on Naruto's head and he yelled. "Who are you calling squirt you drunk!"

Tazuna took a gulp of sake, making me wrinkle my brows in discust. "You little one." he told Naruto. Naruto laughed. "Eh, and who's the...little...one?" he said slowly as he looked from me to Sakura. "What! I'm going to get you for that old man!" he yelled as Sasuke and Sakura held him back with Kakashi. I shook my head and looked at the man. "You shouldn't judge people with one look for all you could know I could be the next killer." I said in a dark voice making everybody pale and stare at me.

Tazuna laughed nervously. "I think I like you kid." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't force lies out." I mumbled as I walked out the door. I turned and looked back with a cheerfull smile, take about bipolar to them, and said, "Well come on we have a mission to do!" before turning. "Hitori." Sarutobi spoke up. "Come to me after the mission." he said. I nodded. "Gotcha." I said before walking off.

Soon we were off and we walked about a mile before I threw a electic kunai at two puddles. Yells were heard and I smirked. _' Stupid ninja, get you're weather facts straight, it hasn't rained in months.' _I thought I grabbed the two men and tied them to a tree. "Kakashi I believe that It's your turn." I told him. Message: Kakashi my secret will be out if I interigate them you do it or else.

Kakashi nodded slightly pale. I stood with the team before telling them I had to use the restroom. I walked to where Kakashi was and gave him a look. "They were after Tazuna, am I correct?" I asked as I looked at the men who looked terrified in me. Kakashi nodded. "Yes sent by a man named Gato." he replied. "I refuse to leave this mission, it's time I got some action." I said crossing my arms. "Your acting like Naruto." he replied to my comment.

I gave him a cold look. "I take it back." he said in defeat. "That's what I thought Kakashi." I said with a smirk. "Don't be smug." He grunted. "I find it hard to be smug right now." I snapped, making him back up. I looked at the men. "Should we kill them, no I got it I could seal them in my special scroll and use them for interigation back at the leaf, Ibiki will be pleased." I said out loud. I bet Kakashi thought I had problems but who cares I taught him, so ha!

I walked out without Kakashi and returned to my place with the team. Soon Kakashi walked out with my special scroll and placed it in his pocket. "You have alot to explain Tazuna." He said coldly. I knew it was dangurous to continue this mission, well for the others, I still was and am an ANBU captain. "Ok." Tazuna started explaining that the bridge that he is building would lead to his villages freedom, but Gato and him men were and are trying to kill him to stop the plans and progress.

I sighed, such a poor village. "I want to continue this mission Kakashi-sensei, to help this village and stop Gato." I told Kakashi. He sighed. "Fine." he said and once again we were on our way. We stopped when I looked at a bush and threw a kunai. I walked up there ans narrowed my eyes. There was a terrified snow rabbit. _'Snow rabbit, somthings up.' _I thought as a mist rolled out. I hopped onto a tree only to be pushed off.

My tongue slipped. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled at the tree. There stood Zabuza Momochi, I snorted. "Watch what you say to people little girl." He said. I glared at him when I heard the smirk in his voice. "Your one to talk your just a man with a big sword." I pushed. The team laughed. "What?" he said. "You know what they say about men with big swords, oh or are you hinting something with that sword of yours?" I said and everyone was on the floor laughing.

He glared. "Shut up or-" "Or else what let me get your going to wack me with that sword of yours, show me its power, show me who's boss." I said, everyone died even Kakashi. Zabuza gaped at the girl. "Do you know-" "Of course your in my bingo book, Zububu Momochichi!" she said, and everyone was revieved and died once again. He attacked and I pulled a sword out of knowwhere. A smirk on my face. "You want to see power, lets play." And I lost my contionsness.

Hitori wake up...Hitori. I snapped open my eyes to find them all stareing at me in shock. "Crap, Sasuke did-" He nodded. I put my head down. "Now you know Imma monster." I mumbled. Naruto yelled. "Hey know your not you just have great power, I mean you showed that Zabuza guy man you must have been training hard to get that far." I blinked. "Where is he?" I looked at Kakashi. I deadpanned. "You gave him away didn't you." He nodded. "DAMN IT!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you all for reading this wonderful chapter. Review please~<strong>


	6. NoteRead

**I am sorry to say that I am giving this story away to a new person. She will finish this story for I have lost this account and my parents will be deleting it. Goodbye my fellow readers I will miss you all I will not log on. The Oc's I give away to. This is a close friend of mine so be nice to her. Mein Gott, I'm sorry.**


End file.
